


Friends

by CureDigiQueen



Series: Ducktales Stuff [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And whoever Webby's new friend is is mentioned i guess, Gen, It's basically just just internal conflict, Lena's mentioned, Louie says one line, The only dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: It had been an innocent enough comment. He had even been completely right. So why did it feel so wrong?





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired by the recent (and not so recent) posts by Frank Agones on tumblr about Webby making a new friend… and Lena being gone. As well as that one where he said Webby is dealing with things the only way she knows how....  
> So now this is a thing.  
> I should have been doing homework but.. eh.

“Who’s your new friend?” Louie had asked, upon locking eyes with the stranger.  
It had been an innocent enough question, the girl, was in fact, a new friend. She and Webby had been getting along quite well.  
But it had startled Webby to her very core, something about the idea of a “new friend” tore at her.  
It wasn’t that she was opposed to making new friends, she did that rather frequently these days. And if she was being honest most of them weren’t friends, friends… just… special acquaintances. That could be friends if it wasn’t for the fact that she was Webby Vanderquack, an honorary member of Clan McDuck… and really that all answered itself.  
She didn’t have what other people would consider friends… unless you counted the triplets, and really, they weren’t friends. They were her family.  
Maybe they were at first… but not anymore. When you live with someone long enough, and share the same parental figures… share a childhood you kinda end up family. They hadn’t really chosen to become friends. She loved the boys, and would choose to be friends with them even if things had been different.But the fact was she was the housekeeper’s granddaughter, they were Scrooge McDuck’s nephews. They couldn’t have escaped each other even if they tried.  
It all came down the the fact the friends she was making weren’t her age… didn’t… click… the way the two of them had.  
The way she and Lena had.  
It was… different of course. She wasn’t like Lena. She wasn’t Lena.  
But… she found herself acting the way she did with Lena, if only just a bit.  
And okay, sure. Lena was the Shadow niece of one of Scrooge McDuck’s most hated foes. And so they were bound to cross paths. And sometimes Webby wondered what would have happened if Lena had survived. If she could come home with all of them, and Lena could have truly become part of the family.  
In her experience friends were on the path to becoming family.  
The boys,  
Lena,  
And Lena had been sooo close,  
And it wasn’t fair that someone who needed their family most of all could just… disappear.  
So what about this new friend.  
She liked her. She was cool.  
She wanted to be friends with her… really!  
But the idea of friendship, something that she and Lena held close, to share it with someone else almost felt like betrayal.  
But she couldn’t close herself off to the idea of friendship.  
She just had to close off the pain of losing Lena.


End file.
